Mandy Wells
'Mandy Wells' Mandy Wells is a young teenage girl who lives just on the outside of Cherry Falls, where she lives on a small ranch with her parents. Despite being opposites in style and attitude, Mandy and her cousin Raven get along very well. They get along so well that people have mistaken them as sisters. Mandy is a sweet girl, but can get in a good fight when needed. 'Wrestling Career' Like her cousin, Mandy was an original of the PCUW Knockouts. In the beginning, she fought singles matches up until her and Raven formed their tag team by the name of Rock n' Roll Country. Two weeks before Halloween Havok, Raven and Mandy defeated Lee and Marie to become PCUW Women's Tag Team champions. In January, Mandy teamed up with Corey Dominic in the PCUW Mixed Tag Team championship tournament. The two were defeated by Johnny Thunder and Amber during the first round. In the beginning of February, she helped Ivory Gerdelman during an attack from Nazz and The Flawless Girls. The next week Mandy, Raven, and Ivory defeated The Flawless Girls and Nazz. At St. Valentine's Day Massacre, Mandy ran out and checked on Raven after she was distracted by Wolf Lancaster, causing her to lose the match. On the first episode of March, Mandy shocked everyone when she challenged Wolf to a TV title match at Breaking Point. Two weeks later, she slugged him after they had the contract signing for the match. At Breaking Point, Mandy shocked everyone when she defeated Wolf to win the TV title, with a little help from Jonny 2x4 and Plank. On the fourth week of April, Mandy and Raven lost the women's tag team titles to the Flawless Girls after Wolf came down and distracted Raven. After the match, Mandy attacked Wolf outside of the ring. At Road to Glory, Mandy was once again successful at beating Wolf. On May Week 1, Rock n' Roll Country was scheduled to face the Flawless Girls in a rematch for the women's tag titles, but at match time, Raven didn't show up (it was strange because she was with Mandy minutes before the match). The next week, it was revealed Wolf kidnapped Raven and Mandy would only get her back if Mandy forfeited the TV title to him. The next three weeks Wolf played mind games on Mandy. At FInal Countdown, Mandy gave up the TV championship to get her cousin freed. After that backstage, Jonny 2x4 asked Mandy if she'd go out with him and she said yes. At New Day, Mandy and Raven went out after Jonny won the TV title and celebrated with him. Jonny 2x4 has a crush on Mandy. She knows about it, but he doesn't think she does. Mandy's wrestling influences include Mickie James, Trish Stratus, James Storm, Shawn Michaels, and Rey Mysterio. 'Family' Parents: Otto Wells (Dad), Ana Wells (Mom) Cousins: Raven Wells 'Finishers' *Down and Out (Spinning DDT) *Trashed and Scattered (Tag Team finisher; Piledriver (Raven) / DDT (Mandy) combination) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Rock n' Roll Country 'Title Reigns' * 1 Time PCUW Women's Tag Team Champion (With Raven) * 1 Time PCUW Television Champion (First girl to win the title) 'Entrance Music' *Hardcore Country by Mickie James and Serg Salinas *Take a Fall by Dale Oliver and Serg Salinas (Beer Money's Impact theme; Rock n' Roll Country's theme) Category:PCUW OCs